Puzzle
by iheartNYcity
Summary: He knows it's stupid and way too childish for a Lucian like him. And with every piece of puzzle he puts at place, the more he supports this thought of his. And yet, he can't help but thank this jigsaw puzzle because if it wasn't for it, he wouldn't be spending this boring afternoon with the girl he loves. First (published) fanfic! R&R! Thank you a lot!


**Hey there! So, my name is** _ **iheartNYcity**_ **but I guess you already knew that! I have reviewed thousands of stories as a guest, named** _ **just a reader**_ **. If any of you have ever received any review of mine, I owe you an apology because my reviews are sometimes quite long. Please check out my profile! There are a few things there that I think ae very important for you, wonderful readers, to know. ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Disclaim: I never did, don't and never will own the 39 clues.**

Amy Cahill is sitting in the living room and, surprisingly enough, she is not reading a book.

That is really weird and surprising because whenever Dan, Natalie, the Holts, the Starlings, Jonah and anyone else in the Cahill family that makes terrible and disturbing noise with their own ways go to the movies, Amy always grabs the chance and goes down to the living room to read a book in the peaceful and enjoyable silence that fills the atmosphere.

Yet, now that everyone has gone clubbing to celebrate Jonah's new success, she is in the living room, being kept occupied by the jigsaw puzzle of 500 pieces in front of her. Actually, she is being kept so occupied that she has no idea she is not the only one who has decided to stay home because she doesn't like clubs.

"Hello, love." a British smooth voice whispers from behind. Amy jumps around, scared to death, accidentally punching the handsome man behind her on the nose, causing him to let out a moan full with pain.

"Jesus Christ! Ian!" she shouts, reaching out to take his hands away from his nose to see how bad it is. Ian put his hands down and Amy can see what she accidentally and unintentionally caused.

His nose is red and bruised with a small cut at the bridge of his nose and some blood trickling slowly from his left nostril. She gasps and without a word stands up and runs all the way down the hall, where the bathroom is.

A minute later, Amy comes back, holding a sticking plaster, some medical cotton and a wet small cloth. She kneels down in front of him and sighs, seeing him in this condition.

He is sitting on the leather couch, holding his bloodied nose with his left bloody hand and swearing under his breath in all languages he knows, head thrown back with both eyes closed.

Amy sighs once more before standing up and sitting right beside him on the couch. He opens his eyes and gives her a sided look, pouting with his brow furrowed. She wants to giggle because he looks so cute when he pouts, but chooses against it. She bites her bottom lip and looks him straight in the eyes.

He knows she wants to laugh. Even though she tries to hide it by biting her lip, the way the corners of her lips curl slightly upwards gives her away. He rolls his eyes to show her that he doesn't care if she finds it funny and that she can laugh if she wants to. And she does, not able to hold it any longer, and her melodic laugh fills the air, echoing as the best melody ever in his ears. He can't help but smirk and feel proud of himself because he knows that after years of trying and changing for the best, this amazing and beautiful girl, with this irresistible laugh and these intoxicating jade green eyes, belongs to him and him alone. And he will to anything to keep it that way.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Hilarious, isn't it?" Ian snorts. Amy nods, her laugh calming down a little, and looks up to meet his golden amber eyes. He looks bored and kind of annoyed, but she knows this is nothing but a façade, an attempt to keep up his image and not to shame his Kabra-Lucian pride.

She rolls her eyes and after positioning herself in a more comfortable position on the couch and removing his hand, she starts taking care of his injured nose. She tenderly cleans the cut at the bridge of his nose and the now dried blood under his left nostril with the wet cloth. She gently places the sticking plaster over the small cut and then, she takes a small piece of the medical cotton and half-slips it into his nostril to predict any more blood from falling on his clean clothes and floor. After giving Ian's bloody hand a wipe and then placing the medical equipment on the rectangular coffee table beside the couch, she meets his eyes once again, with a kind and apologetic smile playing on her lips.

"Look," she starts, moving even closer towards Ian, "I'm sorry. It was very unkind and discourteous of me to laugh at you when you looked like..." she says, trying to find a word to describe Ian's appearance. "…that." She finally manages, hoping she hasn't offend him. Ian furrows his brow even more and presses his lips in a thin line.

"You think?" he snorts annoyed. "And what about how I ended up looking like that?" he asks. Amy looks down for a moment, blushing, before wrapping her hands around his torso and burying her head at the crook of his neck.

"I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, SO sorry about that." She apologizes childishly, making Ian chuckle and wrap his hands around her waist. "I thought I was the only one left behind and when you came from behind me I got so scared and…" her voice trails off as she looks up to see a smirking Ian staring at her. She is trapped under his gaze and he takes his chance, leaning down and capturing her soft lips with his. She is surprised but kisses him back anyway, her one hand reaching up to play with the hairs at the back of his neck.

He pulls away, smirking, and she instantly blushes because he looks so good when he smirks like that, even with an injured nose. He chuckles and looks away, a smug and satisfied smile on his handsome face.

"Apology accepted." he says in a somewhat aristocratic way. She rolls her eyes and cuddles up to him and his pleasantly warm body. A nice silence follows, until Ian spots the jigsaw puzzle resting at the round coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Why in the world are you, Amelia Hope Cahill, solving a jigsaw puzzle instead of reading a book, now that everyone has gone outside?" he asks curious. Amy looks over at the half-started puzzle. She tries to understand what Ian is talking about, her eyes never leaving the puzzle. And then, it occurs to her and she widens her eyes, as realization knocks her mind door. Ian pulls back afraid, not wanting to go blind by the girl he loves, because he is bound to if he is near her as she clumsily tries to get off the couch. Finally, she stands up and runs towards the round coffee table. She plops down in front of it, and like a child, continues solving the puzzle.

Ian, still surprised by her actions, slowly stands up from the couch and walks towards the red-head. He slowly sits down on the carpet beside her and looks at her like she has just come from Mars. He patiently waits, until she finally takes notice of him. She looks at him, then back at the puzzle, then back at him. And for the second time within about ten minutes, she blushes, because she realizes she is acting a little bit more than weirdly and childishly since Ian asked her about the puzzle.

"Well…when they left, I went to the library to search for a new book to read. While I was searching, I saw this puzzle placed between two shelves and I thought it would be a great idea to get it out of there and bring it here where Nellie's daughter is able to see it and spend her time with when she comes back from her school trip tonight. It is good for children her age to train their brains with such toys, right?" she lamely explains and looks up and sees him looking at her smugly, one eyebrow raised.

"Right." he replies. "And I assume you're a child her age since you're spending your time with it, right?" he asks, really loving the situation and the way her cheeks change from pink to a deep shade of red.

"No." she responds, trying to make it sound in a matter-of-factly way. "I am spending my time with it, because…Aha!" she exclaims when she comes up with a rather convincing (in her opinion) excuse. "What if she needs help during solving it? I am solving it so as to help her if she ever needs help with it. I am solving it so as to know where that piece of puzzle, which she doesn't know where it goes, goes better!" she finishes with a triumphant smile, proud of herself for making up such a good excuse. But her smile fades away when she notices the smug smile on Ian's face and the way both of his eyebrows are raised with disbelief, as if telling her _'For the love of lies, love, stop lying and admit it!'_. She drops her proudly raised shoulders and groans, frustrated with herself for being such an awful liar and annoyed with him for never believing her lies.

"Fine! I saw it there and was reminded of all those wonderful times I had as a child, solving puzzles with Grace and then boast about how good I was at it! Is it so bad?" she cries, her head resting on his shoulder. Ian chuckles and wraps his arms around her comfortingly.

"No, love. It is not bad." He whispers in her ear, rubbing her back up and down. They stay like that for a while, until Ian says something even he can't believe he says.

"Would you like to finish it together?"

Amy looks up at him surprised. "Really? You really want that?" she asked, her heart filling with joy and happiness. Ian nods and smiles at her genuinely and she beams at him happily, before giving him a peck on the lips and continuing with her puzzle. Ian shakes his head and moves to help her finish the puzzle, a small smile on his lips.

He knows it's stupid and way too childish for a Lucian like him. And with every piece of puzzle he puts at place, the more he supports this thought of his. And yet, he can't help but thank this jigsaw puzzle because if it wasn't for it, he wouldn't be spending this boring afternoon with the girl he loved the most.

 **I was in a bit of hurry while writing this…please forgive me, if there are any mistakes or confusing parts. Please review!**


End file.
